Episode 1: The Troublesome Witch Makes Her Appearance
The Troublesome Witch Makes Her Appearance is the first episode of the Akazukin Chacha anime. Characters *Chacha (Anime Debut) *Riiya (Anime Debut) *Shiine (Anime Debut) *Dorothy (Anime Debut) *Magical Princess (Anime Debut) *Elizabeth (Anime Debut) *Seravy (Anime Debut) *Sorges (Anime Debut) *Daimaō (Anime Debut) Plot First Half The first half of the episode starts off with Chacha and Seravy (who is holding Elizabeth) out in the fields with dandelion fuzz floating around. Chacha then tries to use her magic to turn the fuzz into Riiya, but the fuzz ends up turning into and old man (jiiya). Seravy then believes that he can't send her to Magic School if she can't use magic correctly, so she tries again, attempting to turn the dandelion fuzz into clouds (kumo). Instead, the fuzz turns into spiders (kumo). Realizing that she was right regardless, Seravy and Elizabeth tell Chacha that she will be starting Magic School the next day, reacting in joy to the news... Meanwhile, in a dark area, a servant by the name of Sorges tells Daimaō, that he has found Seravy, Daimaō orders him to kill the green haired man, so he decides to use his rival, Dorothy, so that Seravy can be killed successfully. At Dorothy's castle, she is with Shiine, who is wearing a badge and school hat. He doesn't like the getup, but she thinks it look good on him. A large package then arrives, it's revealed to be a mirror. Dorothy then asks the mirror who is the fairest lady in the world. The mirror then responds that she's the fairest lady. Pleased by the response, she then asks who is the best magician, the mirror then turns into Seravy and tells her that she's ugly. Angry, she then tries to destroy the mirror, but it turns back into Dorothy and takes control of her. She then claims that she'll beat him and be the best magician in the world and laughs, frightening Shiine as he notes that Dorothy isn't like herself this time... At Seravy's house, he shows Chacha a small chest. Inside the chest contains a pendant known as the Princess Medallion, along with a bracelet and ring. He tells her that when she starts school, her life will no longer be safe, he also tells her that she'll be making friends at school and that the bracelet and ring are for her best friends. He then hands her a flower pot with a sprout growing out of it. He tells her to try and grow a flower out of the pot. Chacha then uses her magic, but the tiny sprout ends up becoming a giant tree. In the distance, Riiya is shown running when he spots the giant tree. He then goes to the house to see what's going on. Seravy is then seen reconsidering his plan of sending to Chacha to Magic School. Riiya then enters the house and thinks that Seravy is picking on "his" Chacha. He then turns into a werewolf, Chacha finds his werewolf form being cute and hugs him. He calls Seravy a "slimy magician". Insulted, Seravy ties and hangs Riiya from a tree. He then tells Chacha that if he can bring Riiya down with magic, then she can go to Magic School. She then summons various sharp things such as scissors and knives and sends them flying towards him in order to cut the rope as he doges them. Inside the house, Seravy notices that Elizabeth is gone. Dorothy then appears and is seen holding the doll. She then traps him in a bottle and shrinks it to a small size. While Chacha attempts to get Riiya down, she then notices Dorothy, holding Elizabeth and a shrunken Seravy, flying away on her broomstick. She then decides to rescue them although she doesn't know how as Riiya is seen cutting the rope with his teeth and falls down. He tells her that because of her level of magic, she's no match for Dorothy. She then reassures him and says that she'll do her best, causing him to blush. He then decides to tag along with her as they fly to Mount Urizuri, in order to rescue Seravy and Elizabeth.... Second Half At Mount Urizuri, Dorothy talks about how she's now the number one magician in the world to Seavy. Shiine then notices that the crystal ball is shining, indicating that there's someone who is coming to the castle, it's Chacha, along with Riiya, riding on the broomstick. As the two get closer to the castle, Riiya advises Chacha that she should start slowing down, in which she responds that she forgot how to slow down and they end up crash landing, using him as a shield. At the castle entrance, Chacha hears the voice of Seravy, telling them that he and Elizabeth are on the top floor. Dorothy then appears and tells the two that they wouldn't be able to get past the entrance as the doors are very hard to open. Riiya then attempts to open the door and successfully does so, shocking Dorothy. Shiine then sees the face of Chacha, finding her cute and tells Dorothy and he can handle the two. As Chacha and Riiya walk around the giant castle, a puff of smoke appears and Shiine introduces himself to her, in attempt to seduce her. Riiya then defends her, telling him that he can't have her. The two men then start a fight. Shiine uses his magic to attack, Riiya sucessfully doges and turns into a werewolf, causing Chacha to hug him for being cute. Seeing this, Shine then turns into a chipmunk, but she thinks that it's a rat and attacks him, the two then go on without him as he turns back into his human self. As they try to go up the stairs, Dorothy then uses her magic to make the stairs into a backwards escalator, falling down and landing on top of Shiine. Chacha then tries to summon a pigeon, but it turns out to be a giant ostrich that chases the trio out of the caste right from the start. Right from where they began, Chacha becomes upset and thinks that she can't do it, but after a bit of support from Riiya and Shiine, she then summons flowers, but it turns out to be a giant vine that takes the trio to the top of the castle, where Seravy and Elizabeth are being held hostage. The trio then enter the room, Seravy tells them to save Elizabeth first. Dorothy summons a dragon, Chacha then attempts to summon a tiger, but ends up as a bobble head instead. Just as the trio begin to run, the ostrich runs in and chases Dorothy around. Seravy then tells Chacha to use her Princess Medallion, she then gives Riiya the bracelet and Shiine the ring. Together with these three items, Chacha turns into the combat wielder known as the Magical Princess. She uses the Beauty Serene Arrow and uses the Magical Shoot to kill the dragon. Also in this process, Dorothy trip and breaks the mirror that was taking control of her, returning to her normal self. The bottle that was trapping Seravy had become broken, turning him back to normal size. As everyone is laughing, Riiya unties Elizabeth, but he believes that she's dead. Fortunately, it just turns out that Elizabeth is a doll and speaks through Seravy's ventriloquism as everyone laughs. Meanwhile, back at the mysterious area, Sorges apologies to Daimaō and tells him that he'll do a better job next time as he notes that now Chacha's whereabouts have been revealed.... Trivia *The pose that Riiya did when he transformed, is a reference to the TV show, Kamen Rider where Kotaro Minami transforms into Kamen Rider Black. Gallery Episode 1: The Troublesome Witch Makes Her Appearance/Gallery Category:Episodes